


Two of a Kind

by PinguMew98



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Brotp, Crossover, F/F, modern war au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 23:36:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10707507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinguMew98/pseuds/PinguMew98
Summary: Sergeants Lawrence and Haught meet, on a boat.





	Two of a Kind

**Author's Note:**

> So…here’s a first for me. I’m writing, not ONLY a crossover fic, but an AU fic. But here I am…on a floating prison in the middle of the Pacific Ocean, so it makes sense. And then, after thinking about things I realized, Danny Lawrence and Nicole Haught are basically the same: tall, confident red heads who have a thing for a smol, spunky, and whip-smart brunettes. If you’ve read my other Nicole military fic, this borrows from it but its different. This fic is set pre-DADT repeal. I'm dedicating this short silly for fic for all who served during this time. Semper fidelis.

_U.S.S. Essex_

“Hey Hot…” Danny Lawrence looked up from her chow.

“Oh…shit. Sorry Sergeant. I thought…” the Marine trailed off.

“Don’t worry about it Corporal.”

She noticed the Corporal stare at her for another moment before picking up his tray and walking off.

Without another word, Danny focused back on her chow.

* * *

 

“Hot…”

Danny slammed her work down on the small table.

“Dammit! I’m not this hot chick everyone keeps talking about!”

The Lance Corporal scampered off quickly, leaving his tray behind. Danny sighed heavily. For the past two weeks, Danny had frequently been approached by Marines assuming she was the “Sergeant Hot” and it was starting to rub her the wrong way.

“Hey Hayworth.” She called to one of her Marines walking by.

“Yes Sergeant?”

“Who’s this Sergeant Hot everyone keeps mistaking me for?”

“She’s an MP Sergeant who is tall and red-head like you. In fact,” the Lance Corporal turned and pointed. “Over there actually.”

Danny followed the finger. “Thanks Hayworth.” Nodding her head, she picked up her tray and headed over.

“This seat taken?”

The other red head looked up. “I take it you’re Sergeant Danny Lawrence?”

Danny smiled. “It appears you’ve been mistaken for me as much as I’ve been for you, Nicole Hot. Quite a name you got there.”

Nicole laughed lightly. “Ya, it’s a great name for a Marine Sergeant right?”

Hours passed with the two talking. Their conversation moved through movies, tv shows, to their past lives. They left the mess floor the best of friends.

* * *

 

Nicole pulled herself up, chin barely breaking the plane of the bar. Her muscles screamed post-workout but she figured she had one more left in her.

“One for the Commandant.” The MP heard Danny say. “One for the Corps.”

She didn’t have one more in her. Dropping off the bar Danny chuckled. “I guess the Corps don’t get theirs.”

It is an unwritten Marine Corps rule that all Marines watch _A Few Good Men_ and _Full Metal Jacket_. Which is ironic because neither of those movies are particularly flattering to the Corps…

“I don’t like the name Lawrence. Only faggots and Sailors are named Lawrence.”

Danny winked at Nicole as she gave her a pat on the back. “You know it,” she murmured as she strolled out of the gym.

It was risky, Danny knew it, but she felt that Nicole was basically her, which meant she was safe about divulging such dangerous information.

* * *

 

_Hong Kong_

The two red heads strolled down the streets of Hong Kong. After spending their days hunched in a floating prison, the humid sting of heated air was a relief.

“Where to Ms. Danny Lawrence?” the MP asked, stretching, Stetson in hand, replacing it at the conclusion of the stretch.

Without hesitation, the taller woman replied: “not boat food.”

They settled in at a cozy, back alley cantina. Tearing into burgers and beers, the two women talked, for real, for the first time. Much of the conversation was unspoken because, even though they were away, someone might overhear. Through low whispers and coded words, the two women exchanged their lack of love lives.

Danny regaled Nicole with her ill-fated unrequited love for her journalism friend – a love that drove her right into the arms of the Corps. Nicole just wanted to serve which caused Danny to roll her eyes and remark “we need to get you laid” and Nicole gave her own eye roll as she languidly sipped her beer.

“Jeez-us!” came the well-articulated swear after the sound of shattering glass abated. A waitress was trying to mop up broken glass and liquor. A group of guys stood around laughing, and leering, at the poor waitresses’ sodden white shirt. Without hesitating, Nicole grabbed the Stetson off her head and hurried over. Thrusting the hat over the now see-through shirt, she bent down. “I’ve got this. Go change.”

The waitress hurried off. “Stop being jackasses.” Nicole snapped. The boys stopped laughing.

“No one asked your opinion wookie.” One of the boys shot back. Nicole shot up from the ground, only dimly aware that Danny was already at her shoulder, ready for a fight.

“Hey, calm down.” One of the guys said as he physically put himself between the girls and the guys. “Listen, ladies. I’m sorry my buddy here was a jackass. It’s been a long time on the boat and he’s going through some stuff; he didn’t mean to call you a wookie.”

“Yes I did.” The friend shot back.

“Shut the fuck up Andy. Unless you want to get fucking busted again for some drunk shit and get fucking kicked out.” The guy turned back around, “like I said, he’s sorry.”

The guy pulled out a wad of cash and dropped it on the table.

“Come on guys. Let’s get Andy back to the hotel. Last thing we need is him to get his ass in trouble and locked up in fucking Hong Kong.”

The group of guys shuffled out, the two women, still bristling for a fight.

“Thanks.” The red-heads spun around to see the waitress, now in a dry shirt, handing Nicole back her hat. “That was really awkward.”

Danny glanced over at Nicole who, uncharacteristically, had a distinct lack of words and a distinct look of lust at the small waitress.

“No worries Miss…” Danny asked.

“Earp. Waverly Earp,” she said in an adorable British accent as she held out her hand to shake Nicole’s.

“Pretty name…” Nicole stammered as she grasped the smaller women’s hand. “I’m Haught.”

Waverly raised an eyebrow. “Are you now?”

Nicole could have sworn she heard a hint of flirting in the tone. “I mean…I’m Nicole. Nicole Haught. Haught is my last name…”

The taller decided she needed to save her friend from verbal disaster. “And I’m Danny.”

“You two sisters?”

Danny laughed easily. “No, but we might as well be though.” She threw an arm playfully around Nicole’s shoulder.

“Well,” Waverly motioned to the other customers. “I’ve still got some tables to take care of.”

“We’ll still be at that table.” Danny said, motioning to their table.

Waverly turned and started over to another table. Nicole was still staring when Danny grabbed the crook of her arm and pulled her back to their table. Sitting down, Nicole stared off at the Brit’s backside.

Danny snapped her fingers in front of Nicole’s face. “Hey Haught.”

Nicole made a non-committal “hmm” in response.

Danny laughed, taking a swig of her beer. “Damn Haught. You got it bad. What happened to the confident, go-getter I knew?”

Nicole blushed and shifted in her seat, readjusting her Stetson. “I don’t know what you’re talking about Lawrence.” She replied as she quickly sipped from her drink.

Danny laughed lightly again. “Look at you, you’re so smitten! It’s adorable.” She reached over and gave Nicole’s cheek a playful pitch. Nicole swatted the fingers away.

“Grow a pair. I’m going to hit the head.” Giving Nicole a wink, and rapped her knuckles on the table. Nicole stood and sidled over to the bar.

“Thanks again for earlier.” The bartender said with a smile when she saw Nicole approach.

God damn…if she wasn’t already a nervous wreck before…

“Can I try that introduction again?” Nicole placed her Stetson on the bar, leaning across. “I’m Nicole Haught.”

That damned smile again. “Waverly Earp.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you Ms. Earp.” Nicole smiled and her dimples blazed. She noticed Waverly begin to blush.

* * *

 

“Fuck Haught…hurry up!” Danny muttered as she pulled the other red head from the taxi, throwing Hong Kong dollars to the cab driver.

“She said pleasure…to…” Nicole was drunkenly reminiscing about her encounter with the waitress, smiling happily to herself. Propping the other women up, Danny smacked Nicole in the face. Slightly stunned, the MP stared at her best friend (yes, they were totes besties now).

“Haught, we’re going back to the ship, you get me. Back to…the boat.” Danny articulated. “You picking up what I’m putting down?”

Nicole nodded, a look of solemnity passed over her face. “Thsanks Danny…”

Muttering, Danny hoisted Nicole a bit farther up her shoulder and started off to the line of Sailors and Marines attempting to report back to the boat prior to the end of curfew.

“He was good looking though wasn’t he?” The far off gaze of a women infatuated made Danny want to vomit (but really, it was fucking cute and she was totally jealous). “He was.” Danny confirmed.

* * *

 

Nicole stopped dead in her tracks. “You seriously taking me back to the bar?”

Danny smiled, yanking Nicole’s hand.

Red as her hair, Nicole sat down on the bench.

“Hi, welcome to oh…”

Nicole looked up to see the green eyes and the coy smile of Waverly Earp.

“Miss Earp, good evening.” Nicole tipped the brim of her Stetson.

Giggling, Waverly shifted on her feet. “Waverly, please Nicole.”

“We just enjoyed the atmosphere last night, we had to come back.” Danny said, giving Nicole a side look. “In fact, we were looking for a good late night club if you happened to know of any?”

Danny felt a kick on her shin which caused her to beam knowing she had hit a chord.

“Sure I do!” Waverly remarked. “I actually get off in about an hour if you want me to show you.”

“We would love nothing more.”

Another kick.

Waverly turned and sauntered off.

“What the flying fucking shit sticks are you playing at Lawrence?”

Danny patted Nicole’s hand. “Getting you laid hunny. You’re welcome.”

* * *

 

Waverly emerged on the hour dressed in short shorts and a cut-off bar shirt.

“Let’s go.” She announced as she started down the alley.

“Ya, Haught, let’s go.” Danny said, wagging her eyebrows at the other woman, trailing behind the significantly smaller brunette.

Sighing, Nicole followed the pair.

“So are you two just visiting?”

“Yes ma’am.” Danny responded.

“Jeez-us you two. All this “miss” and “ma’am” stuff is a new turn.”

Danny and Nicole laughed.

“Just habit is all Waverly.” Nicole replied.

The trio walked in comfortable conversation all the way to the club. When they got there, the music was blasting and the place hot from the mass of humans writhing in time to the music. Waverly moved into the mass, clearly comfortable on the dance floor. Nicole felt the hat plucked off her head as Danny gave her a slight push.

“Go get your girl.”

Nicole smirked and gave her bestie a nod before heading after the brunette.

Danny moved over to the bar, Stetson tilted back on her head. Ordering her weight in liquor, Danny settled in.

On the dance floor, Waverly was already into the music by the time Nicole made her way over. As soon as she arrived, Waverly decided to use the taller girl as a pole. Tensing, Nicole reminded herself that plenty of straight women danced provocatively on other straight women and it wasn’t gay and…holy shit if that was not the most attractive thing in the whole world. Waverly was dancing close, placing her arms around Nicole’s neck. Deciding to make her move, Nicole placed her hands on the British girl’s hips, pulling her closer. She watched Waverly’s eyes close and slowly their lips moved together.

_CRASH!_

Nicole whipped her head around to see a tall woman in a Stetson yelling and gesticulating wildly.

“Fuck,” Nicole swore as she released her grip on Waverly and making her way through the crowd.

Danny’s limbs were everywhere. Nicole came in running, pulling the taller red-head into a bear hug. “It’s ok Danny, I gotchu.”

Ripping Nicole’s hand off her, Danny spun and landed two swift right-handed jabs to Nicole’s eye socket. Reeling, Nicole groped to find the bar top. She felt a body propping her up. Clutching her eye, she turned and saw the small brunette.

“You ok Nicole?” Concern knit her features.

“Peachy.”

Without time to expound, Nicole stumbled over to Danny, leaving a wad of Hong Kong dollars on the bar and hurrying the two of them out.

“What the fuck happened back there?” Danny asked, clutching her head.

“I could ask you the same thing.” Nicole replied, pulling on the taller woman’s shirt as she attempted to walk out on to the busy street.

“Just, you know.” Danny deflected as she crossed over into the little park tucked into the city.

“No” Nicole started as she again grabbed Danny and sat her down on a bench. “Tell me about it.”

Danny sighed. “Remember how I mentioned that I joined the Corps to, get away?”

“Sure”

“Well, there’s more to it. I died…briefly.”

“Briefly?”

“Ya. Turns out when I was only briefly dead, I got some other people I care about hurt, bad. Like they could’ve also been killed as well..."

The crunch of gravel caused Danny to trail off. Nicole turned to see Waverly, walking up to them, Stetson in hand.

“Fucker. You left my Stetson.”

Danny smiled weakly. Pulling Nicole’s ear close to her lips, she muttered “I may have messed up most of the evening, but I still got you the girl. You’re welcome.”

“She going to be ok?” Waverly asked as she pointed over to Danny when Nicole walked over to the British girl. Looking over her shoulder, Nicole assessed the drunken wreck.

“Ya. We should be heading back to our hotel.” An idea struck the MP. “Hey, can I get you a drink? We can’t be out on the town but I can stay in the lobby.”

Waverly seemed to light up. “Sounds like a plan.”

* * *

 

“It’s getting late.” Waverly commented after wiping tears of laughter from her face.

“It is…unfortunately.” Nicole replied, laughter dying from her lips.

The two sat for a moment, not wanting it to end. Waverly seemed to be studying her face because a hand reached up and danced over the black eye forming.

“That looks like it hurts.” She commented, grimacing slightly.

“Not really.” Nicole shrugged it off.

“Still, someone should take a look at it. If you want…I can take a better look at it, upstairs?”

It was a lame excuse. Nicole knew it but she didn’t care the slightest.

* * *

 

As soon as they got into the room, Nicole felt the British girl push her against the door. Caught off guard, Nicole realized how strong the smaller woman was. And then Waverly kissed her.

“Wait wait….”

 _Why are you telling her to wait?!_ Nicole’s inner voice (who sounded suspiciously like Danny) yelled at her.

Waverly pushed herself off the taller woman. “Oh my god, did I read this wrong?”

“No no no” Nicole assured her. “It’s just, I’m surprised. I didn’t think you were, gay.”

The lights were off and Nicole could only see Waverly’s outline, but she could see her shift. “I’m, not. Gay. I just feel…it’s like…” Waverly ran her hands up Nicole’s arms. “…Like we, belong, together.” Waverly let out a little nervous laugh, “that sounded so, much, better in my head.”

“It was perfect.” Nicole replied as her lips met the British girls’ again.

______________________________________________________________________________

Danny awoke, groggy and head pounding. Muttering, she ran her hand shakily through her matted, sticky hair. Glancing over, she saw Nicole, shirt- and bra-less, curled in a small ball in the neighboring bed. Not wanting to wake her best friend, she quietly moved off to the bathroom to shower off.

Toweling her hair off and noticing the gurgling of her empty stomach (which had been emptied of its contents on curbsides) decided to grab a quick bite at the hotel restaurant. What she didn't expect was seeing Waverly sitting in her clothes from last night, eating a British breakfast.

Pulling up a seat at her table with a Bloody Mary, Danny just smiled. Waverly looked around.

"She's still asleep." Danny answered the unasked question.

"I..." Waverly started.

"Listen, I may have only met Nicole a month ago but she's my best friend, bar none. She's the kind of girl you innately like and can have a connection with. I can also tell you aren't the kind of girl who normally spends the night with someone they just met." Danny made a circular motion with her celery as if using it to indicate all of Waverly. "If you like her half as much as she's infatuated with you, you guys are perfect for each other. And Nicole deserves that happiness."

Waverly still made no comment, only fidgeted with her hands.

"We're leaving Hong Kong tonight and we're going back to California." Sticking the celery in her mouth and pulling out a pen, Danny grabbed a napkin, jotting down Nicole's phone number. Holding the napkin up, Danny continued, "But if you're not in this for the long haul, say so now. Because I swear to god if you hurt her, I will end you." Saying her peace, she offered the napkin.

Waverly seemed to weigh her options. Nodding her head in resolution, she confidently plucked the napkin out of Danny's hand. Danny smiled as she snagged a piece of toast from Waverly's plate. Waverly considered the tallest red head, "You really love Nicole don't you? I mean, love her as a friend."

Danny's carefree and confident attitude faltered for a moment. "It's whatever." Shoving the bread into her mouth allowed her to avoid answering, although Waverly could tell that Nicole was all Danny had.

* * *

 

_Camp Pendleton, California_

The phone rang. Silently Nicole cursed because calls at 2 am were always drunk and disorderlies and she was hoping it to make it through duty without having to deal with a drunk and disorderly.

"MPs. Sergeant Haught. What can I do for you?"

"Ya, this is the barracks duty with 1/1 and there's some female running by and she appears intoxicated."

Nicole sighed. "And why can't you take care of it?"

"Because it's your fucking job. Also, gotta keep my guys from doing something stupid." With a click, the line went dead.

"Drunk and disorderly?" the Staff Sergeant asked, leaning up against the desk.

"Well, so far drunk, less disorderly." Nicole replied.

"Very well. Let me know if you need some backup?" the Staff Sergeant replied.

“Will do.”

Grabbing her gear, Nicole went over to a patrol car and headed over towards 1/1's barracks. A fair distance from the barracks she saw the woman. Pulling up alongside her, she immediately recognized it was Danny.

"Fuck." Nicole muttered as she quickly placed the vehicle in park and ran out to her best friend.

"Danny" Nicole hissed urgently, as though she could make the fact that her best friend had the cops called on her any better. While Danny was normally violent when drunk (Nicole still remembers the black eye), she seemed borderline catatonic at this moment. Chancing contact, Nicole reached out and grabbed Danny's elbow; no reaction. Grabbed her arm more firmly, Danny swayed, a liquor bottle hanging indelicately in her hand.

“Danny?”

The taller woman looked at Nicole with glassy eyes. The taller red-head was wandering in a Maple Leaves jersey, sweats, and flip flops.

“Danny, can you give me the liquor bottle?”

Danny peered down at her hands, surprised there was a bottle gripped in it. Slowly, Nicole plucked the bottle from her hand, stowing it in her cargo pocket before gentle leading her by her elbow to a place to sit.

“What’s up?”

Danny teetered and swayed like a solitary leaf in the wind.

“What is it called, when you feel dead inside? That you crave, desire another, just a taste, in order to sustain yourself?”

“Doesn’t sound healthy, whatever it is.” Nicole replied. "And I don't think trying to fill that space with alcohol is the answer."

Danny made a noncommittal shrug of her shoulders.

“Dammit Danny.” Nicole swore, getting angry. “Why didn’t you talk to me sooner? Thank god it was me at the desk and not another guy ‘cause you’d be in huge trouble for this.”

A small stab of hurt ran through Nicole’s body. Sure, they’d only been friends for a short while, but they were best friends; they had each other’s backs no matter what. Danny looked at her with watery, glazed eyes.

“Nic, I almost killed my last friend. I fucking died. I…I can’t get you hurt.”

“Well you’ve already given me a black eye so I’d say you haven’t done so well at not getting me hurt.” The MP joked. Danny didn’t laugh.

“Danny you don’t have to tell me anything. We just gotta get you some professional help.”

“You know I was into someone. And they liked me too, until they didn’t. Then they just wanted to be friends. And honestly, I was ok with it. I mean, really, I was ok. Some shit went down and I stood by them. By standing by them though got me caught against some pretty powerful people. Long story short, I rushed into a situation with my buddy, well, he was more like a puppy than a buddy…anyway he got hurt really bad and I died. I remember the pain and when I woke up, I was all alone. All my friends had left me. I felt an insatiable anger, an anger that was only made better by hurting my friends. I had to get out of there, I was turning into someone I didn’t recognize anymore…”

Danny trailed off.

“You got me. Always. No matter if you get me almost killed, I won’t blame you. I will always be by your side. Like motherfucking Achilles and Ajax.”

“Ajax got killed because Achilles was being a prima donna.” Danny intoned flatly.

“And Ajax stepped up because he had Achilles’ back.”

Silence.

“You’re such a fucking nerd Nic.”

“You’re a jackass.” Nicole said, patting her best friend on the back. “And you’re just as much of a nerd for not missing a beat talking about The Illiad. Now let’s get you back to the barracks.”

**Author's Note:**

> Rank Structure: Basically everyone here is enlisted. In the Corps, the rank structure enlisted side is: Private, Private First Class, Lance Corporal, Corporal, Sergeant, Staff Sergeant, Gunnery Sergeant (referred to, if you’re allowed as ‘Gunny’), Master Sergeant/First Sergeant (both have been known to go by ‘Top’), and Master Gunnery Sergeant (if you’re allowed, ‘Master Guns’)/Sergeant Major.
> 
> MP: Military Police
> 
> Head: Restrooms
> 
> Commandant: The Commandant is the head of the Marine Corps and generally the most senior Marine General.
> 
> Chow: food
> 
> Mess/mess hall: the cafeteria
> 
> 1/1: Pronounced simply "one-one". It is short for, 1st Battalion, 1st Marine Division which is a Marine infantry battalion.


End file.
